Gym Leader Q and A
by Animedemon01
Summary: A story where you may ask the Pokémon gym leaders/elite four/champion questions.
1. Chapter 1

For this Q and A you may ask any gym leader/Elite four/champion a question. Please keep it pg-13 or it won't be answered. Please put your question in the review section. I will try to answer as many as I can. I don't know very much about the Hoen or the Kalos regions, so if you send a question to a gym leader from one of these regions, don't get mad if I didn't get their personality right.

Pairings will be established later. I literally need your reviews to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemonredshipper:

Interesting! Let's see this is a question for Cress! Are you angry that there are two water type gym leaders in Unova?

Cress: I wouldn't say it angers me, I'd more say it irritates me. I mean, my pokemon is a freakin' monkey, and all Marlon has is a fat turtle, a whale, a weird fish thingy that kinda looks like a kite, a stupid jellyfish, and a really girly name.

Marlon: Dude, my names not girly. Your name makes you sound like a male stripper.

Cress: Well, your name sounds like a pastry that they sell at a girly bakery.

Marlon: Oh, it's on.

Cilan: Cress is screwed.

Chili: Yes. Yes, he is.


	3. Chapter 3

RosaMeiWhite2:

Okay, so here are my questions for you :D i dont know if you might be able to answer these, but if you are confused then bulbapedia is a great website for more info on the leaders/elites/champs.  
1. (for Lance, the champ of Johto) So what the heck is your relationship with that dragon master dude in Blackthorn? And the Blackthorn City Gym Leader Clair?

Lance: He's my grandpa, but not the good kind. I mean he'd always give me fruitcake for Christmas.

Dragon master dude: You ain't getting shit for Christmas. You can shove that fruitcake up your ass.

Lance: Clair is my bitchy cousin.

Clair: Do you want me to come over there and hurt you.

Lance: I should probably shut the hell up now.

2. (for Elesa, the Nimbasa City Gym Leader, Unova) Do you have any kind of a relationship with Skyla? There are rumors going around that you two are together ever since you were seen coming out of the Mistralton Gym "talking to Skyla"...

Elesa: We're really good friends.

Skyla: We were going to Johto to, um, "Surprise adopt" boyfriends.

3. (for Iris, the BW2 champ of Unova) How the heck did you manage to beat Alder two years ago?

Iris: That's easy, I just drugged up his pokemon.

Draden: Iris…

Iris: I'm gonna run now.


	4. Chapter 4

A crapella: Singing out loud while listening to music with your headphones on. Whereas the singer gets the benefit of the music, those unfortunate to be standing nearby are subjected to an unaccompanied (and invariably crappy) rendition of the song.

* * *

Ita-chan5:

Cilan, Chili, and Cress  
So guys, How do you all work together in that one gym so well? I mean, don't you argue at all?

Cilan: We fight all the time.

Cress: We just don't fight in found of trainers.

Chili: Who the hell ate all my double fudge ice-cream?

Cress: You should've eaten it quicker.

Chili: I was saving it.

Cilan: And which one of you dumb asses smashed my IPod.

Chili: You're a crapella versions of Taylor swift songs were getting on my nerves.

Cress: Well, someone deleted all my episodes of Glee off the DVR.

Cilan: You had like fifty episodes on it, how was I supposed to record Breaking Bad.

*Huge fistfight starts*

Animedemon01: Yeah, I'm just gonna leave now…


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, can someone who's seen pokemon chronicles explain Hun's gender to me, as I'm slightly confused about it.

* * *

Samurai538:

Whitney, why are you such a bad loser and cry every time you lose?

Whitney: *Sniff* I'm not a bad loser, you're just a meanie.*Starts crying*

Falkner: Bugsy, you made Whitney cry again.

Bugsy: Why do you always blame me, you bastard?

Faulkner: Why you little…

*Huge fistfight starts*

Animedemon01: Every freakin' time.


	6. Chapter 6

Mister L:

2 questions I have:  
(For Gardenia, Sinnoh gym leader):  
Did you really killed your family?  
Animedemon01: Sorry, questions based off on fan theories will not be answered, this goes for everyone, if the fan theory has not been proven true by a reliable source.  
(For Red, the ultimate chanpion):  
Why do you never talk?

Red: …


	7. Chapter 7

Why did the hipster burn him mouth?

He ate the pizza before it was "cool".

* * *

Pokespebanette:

question for Green Oak! how did it feel when Red beat you and did your raticate really die?

Green: I was really pissed at Red for a while, but we um, sort of made up.

Red: Hey, babe.

Green: Not in front of the fangirls. Any, I can't answer the other question because it's about a fan speculation and not true facts.


	8. Chapter 8

RosaMeiWhite2:

This question is for a sinnoh leader.  
Hey Fantina, where were you born? Kalos?

Fantina: Can't you tell by my weird hair and insane personality, I'm from Johto.

Bugsy: Hey, we are not all insane. I mean Falkner and Morty are, Whitney's a little crazy, but I'm normal.

*Bug crawls out of his shirt*

Bugsy: Okay, maybe I'm a little weird…


	9. Chapter 9

RosaMeiWhite2:

3 more questions.  
For cilan/chili/cress: What would you say to the other gym leaders that use your type specialty?  
Cress: We don't really know.

Cilan: We don't really talk to other gym leaders.

Chili: I talk to others, my brothers are just antisocial.

Cress and Cilan: You bastard.

*Huge fistfight starts*

Animedemon01: Again? You guys should seek consoling.

For red: When will you ever come home?  
Red: When Blue's sister is single.

Blue: I hate you so much.

For falkner: Why do you use a pidgey?

Falkner: Because that asshole Ash took out all my other Pokemon an hour before you came.

Morty: Ha, you got beat by kid with nothing more than a fifth grade education.

Falkner: So did you.

Morty: Right… :(


	10. Chapter 10

Flaming Silver:

So Surge, how was fighting in the war? Is it harder than being a Pokemon trainer?

Surge: Its hard, kid, fighting in a war any all.

Morty: That's what she said.

Surge: Did you seriously just say that? Anyway, I lost many comrades. But in the end I learned that everyone from Johto is a bastard. Me trusting the previous Violet city gym leader to watch over my girlfriend is the reason the current one exists. Yes Falkner, you are technically a bastard.

Falkner: …


End file.
